


License to Kill

by Kaellig



Series: British Empire, 2050s [1]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Gen, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Недалёкое будущее. Прошло двадцать лет после окончания Третьей мировой войны, которая изменила геополитическую карту планеты. Новой сверхдержавой, сосредоточившей в своей руках почти все ресурсы нового мира, стала Британская Империя.<br/>Агенты с лицензией на убийство - самое страшное оружие империи, потому что их невозможно остановить на пути к намеченной цели. Более того, они не могут остановиться даже по собственному желанию. Ни один из них - кроме Джеймса Бонда, агента 007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	License to Kill

Игла коснулась кожи, надавила на неё, создавая небольшую ямочку, а затем, преодолев упругое сопротивление, погрузилась в вену.  
Джеймс Бонд медленно выжал поршень шприца до упора и закрыл глаза, представляя, как насыщенно-голубая жидкость смешивается с кровью и несколькими мощными ударами сердца разносится по всему телу. Его дыхание стало более глубоким и ровным, слух в одно мгновение обострился до предела, и Бонд знал, что если он сейчас откроет глаза, мир станет ярче, многоцветнее и контрастнее, а ночная темнота распадётся на множество оттенков и полутонов.  
Активация лицензии у 007 всегда происходила быстро — намного быстрее, чем у большинства его коллег, и, возможно, именно поэтому его чаще других посылали на подобные задания.  
По-прежнему не открывая глаз, он втянул в себя прохладный воздух, насыщенный ароматами цветущих деревьев и свежескошенной травы; к этим запахам примешивались тончайшие отголоски бензина, горящих поленьев, сигаретного дыма, пота, собачьей шерсти и многого-многого другого. Сейчас, в состоянии активации, Бонд чувствовал их все. Ему не нужно было больше часами следить за домом, чтобы знать количество охранников и маршруты их передвижения; он слышал лёгкий электрический гул камер наблюдения и неуловимый для обычного человека скрип, с которым они поворачивались. И из всего этого хаоса запахов и звуков 007 без труда вычленил запах своей цели. Оливер Вэндор был там, внутри. Бонд прислушался к своим ощущениям и улыбнулся уголками губ: его цель сидела на диване, обтянутом натуральной кожей, пила пятнадцатилетний скотч и любовалась огнём, танцующем в настоящем камине. Бонд чувствовал это, Бонд почти мог это видеть.  
Если бы Вэндор мог почувствовать его сам, он бы испугался, и по липкому запаху страха его было бы ещё проще найти. Но Бонду хватало и всего остального.  
Он открыл глаза; зрачки перешли в ночной режим почти мгновенно, без заметного перехода. Бонд, пружиня, поднялся с корточек и короткими перебежками двинулся к забору. По его оценке, на то, чтобы пройти через охрану, добраться до цели, выполнить задание и покинуть объект, должно было уйти ровно двенадцать минут.  
Приказ о прекращении операции он получил через семь с половиной минут, уже прорываясь через коридор, из комнаты в конце которого исходил запах смертельного страха и обречённости. Бонд увернулся от удара, нанесённого ему самому со спины, и, даже не сделав попытки контратаковать, прижал два пальца к наушнику. Он знал, что просто физически не мог чего-то не расслышать, но приказ был слишком неожиданным.  
Убедившись в точности полученных указаний, 007 ударом локтя вырубил ещё одного нападавшего и, оттолкнувшись от стены, рванул назад, к выходу. Обратно он прошёл сквозь охрану едва ли не быстрее, чем в ту сторону; инстинкты и кипящий в крови препарат гнали его назад, туда, где Оливер Вэндор сжимал в дрожащей руке скользкую от пота рукоять табельного пистолета своего сына, капитана британской имперской армии, погибшего три года назад в Кувейте. Бонд чувствовал его сейчас ещё более отчётливо, он знал, сколько ударов в минуту выдаёт сердце Вэндора, знал, как долго оно сможет выдержать такой ритм, прежде чем крепкий сорокавосьмилетний мужчина умрёт от инфаркта миокарда. Но сухой голос М в наушнике требовал, чтобы он во что бы то ни стало догнал машину, минуту назад покинувшую гараж особняка и двинувшуюся на восток, и Бонд подчинился этому голосу.  
До спрятанного на съездной дороге ягуара он добрался за семнадцать минут — семнадцать минут бешеного бега, выворачивающего наизнанку лёгкие и сводящего судорогой ноги, однако для агента с активированной лицензией это было ничто. В таком состоянии он мог бежать на пределе своих возможностей, не сбавляя скорости, до того самого момента, когда отнимет жизнь своей цели, деактивируя, тем самым, лицензию на убийство — чип, вживлённый в его череп. Или же до тех пор, пока просто не упадёт мёртвым.  
Автомобиль взревел двигателем ещё прежде, чем Бонд рванул на себя дверцу, — умный бортовой компьютер, запрограммированный на нервные импульсы своего хозяина, никогда не давал сбоев, хоть и обладал поганым, на взгляд 007, характером и своеобразным даже для искусственного интеллекта чувством юмора. К тому моменту, когда ягуар Бонда сорвался с места, телохранители Вэндора как раз обнаружили, что их вертолёт не сможет оторваться от земли без длительного ремонта.  
Старый форд — бортовой компьютер определил его возраст в семь лет, что по меркам империи и, в особенности, секретной службы было равноценно пометке «антиквариат» — соперничать по скорости с новеньким ягуаром, конечно же, не мог. Бонд вообще не понимал, на что рассчитывал Вэндор, отсылая своих людей с заложником. Это явно был жест отчаяния — дочь Гарэта Мэллори имела для сопротивления слишком большую ценность, чтобы отдавать её без боя, но, на взгляд 007, вся идея сопротивления изначально была слишком безнадёжной и оттого совершенно нерациональной.  
Передний бампер тёмно-стального ягуара боднул машину неудачливых беглецов в бок; форд дёрнулся, и его водитель едва сумел вывести автомобиль из заноса. Оторвав одну руку от руля, Бонд одним молниеносным движением выхватил пистолет и сделал ровно три выстрела — одна пуля вошла в голову охранника, целившегося в него с заднего сидения, две другие пробили горло и грудь того, что сидел за рулём. Форд зарыскал по дороге. Бонд резко передёрнул рукоять коробки передач и выжал педаль газа, вырываясь вперёд сразу на полтора корпуса. Ещё одно резкое движение — и ягуар затормозил, принимая на усиленный задний бампер весь вес разогнавшегося форда и замедляя его движение.  
Когда обе машины, наконец, остановились, Бонд вылез наружу и, обойдя дымящийся форд, откинул крышку багажника. Оттуда на него уставилась связанная светловолосая девушка с заклеенным куском скотча ртом. Элис Мэллори, дочь министра внутренних дел.  
Так и стоя перед открытым багажником, из которого раздавалось возмущённое мычание, перемежаемое стуком обеими ногами в борт машины, Бонд снова прикоснулся к наушнику и безмятежно отчитался:  
— Она у меня. Могу ли я вернуться и закончить свою миссию?  
Он уже мысленно был снова в особняке Вэндора — в этом роскошном, по-настоящему красивом доме, построенном ещё в начале прошлого столетия и доставшимся магнату-перебежчику от бабушки русской. Его тянуло туда, всё его существо требовало вернуться и завершить начатое. Потому что нет успокоения активированному агенту, пока его задание не будет выполнено, а указанная цель — мертва.  
Однако у М были иные планы.  
— Нет, 007, вы должны возвращаться. Вэндора уже увезли из особняка, а разрешения на проникновение так глубоко на территорию Независимых Земель у вас нет. Кроме того, у вас появился лишний груз. Привезите девушку в Лондон. Это ваше новое задание.  
Бонд напрягся, с трудом заставляя свой мозг осознать услышанное. Он открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но усилием воли оборвал себя, так и не начав заготовленную реплику. Встроенный в мозг чип уже обработал полученный приказ и начал прорабатывать возможные пути назад, к границам империи, но перепрограммировать на новую задачу тело было куда сложнее.  
— Я должен вернуть девушку в Лондон? — уточнил он.  
— Верно, 007, — ответила М с тщательно скрываемым раздражением, но сейчас Бонд смог бы определить по её тону даже, сколько часов она провела без сна, не то что оттенки настроения.  
— Вас понял, приступаю к выполнению задачи, — произнёс Бонд, отключая связь. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с пронзившей его тело дрожью. Однажды ему пришлось провести девять часов в состоянии активации, преследуя свою цель, и это считалось рекордом для агента с лицензией на убийство. Сейчас же ему предстояла обратная дорога в Лондон, которая должна была занять двенадцать часов, и это при самом благоприятном раскладе.  
007 открыл глаза и снова посмотрел на девушку в багажнике. Он уже сейчас испытывал желание её убить, хотя это и не могло никак утолить его жажду. И Бонд не хотел думать о том, какой силы достигнет это желание через несколько часов.

— Ты из МИ-6? — спросила его Элис Мэллори, когда Бонд вытащил её из багажника и разрезал ножом верёвки, стягивавшие её руки и ноги.  
— Да, — односложно ответил Бонд, открывая пассажирскую дверцу ягуара. Девушка, задумчиво разглядывая своего спасителя, залезла в машину.  
— И как тебя зовут? — спросила Элис, когда 007 сел за руль. — Должна же я знать, кто ты, — с лёгким раздражением заметила она, не дождавшись ответа.  
— Бонд, — произнёс он, наконец. — Джеймс Бонд.  
В конце концов, она была не виновата в том, что позволила себя похитить.  
— А я Элис, — ответила девушка таким тоном, словно это было наградой Бонду за хорошее поведение.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я тебя помню, — сообщила она через некоторое время.  
— Правда? — незаинтересованно откликнулся Бонд, глядя исключительно на дорогу.  
— Да, точно, — Элис прищёлкнула пальцами и торжествующе заявила: — Ты был среди тех парней, которые охраняли отца перед одним из последних покушений на него.  
— Возможно.  
Бонд гнал машину по едва угадываемой трассе, втопив педаль газа до упора и полностью сконцентрировавшись на дороге перед собой.  
Элис не ошибалась — он действительно был одним из телохранителей её отца, три года назад, когда министра внутренних дел в очередной раз пытались устранить. МИ-6 удалось узнать о готовящемся покушении заранее, поэтому к Мэллори были приставлены лучшие агенты, среди которых был сразу два «двойных нуля». Лицензию нельзя активировать на абстрактную угрозу или даже на фотографию, только на конкретную ДНК конкретного человека, но даже в неактивированном состоянии агенты с лицензией на убийство стоили трёх обычных. Бонд не знал, почему охранять Мэллори досталось именно МИ-6, а не МИ-5, что логично было бы предположить. Именно благодаря повышенной скорости реакции 007 и его напарника министра удалось защитить, но Бонд совершенно не хотел вспоминать о той истории — его напарник тогда погиб.  
— Где мы находимся? — снова заговорила Элис. — Где-то на материке, да? Я никогда не была в этой части империи.  
— Мы не в империи, — проронил Бонд. — Мы на бывшей территории России. Независимые Земли. Ты что, прогуливала уроки географии? — язвительно добавил он, не удержавшись. Девушка фыркнула.  
— Какой смысл учить географию, если всё равно никуда не ездишь? Спасибо этому похищению, иначе бы я вообще никогда не выбралась из Британии — отец никуда меня не пускает.  
Бонд понимающе хмыкнул.  
— Зато я знаю историю, — задумчиво добавила Элис. — И вообще, я журналист по образованию.  
«Я знаю», — хотел ответить Бонд, но промолчал. Пожалуй, ей не обязательно было знать, что в его память было загружено полное досье на неё. И вообще знать о том, что в МИ-6 заведено досье на всю её семью.  
До Санкт-Петербурга они доехали к утру, сделав по пути всего одну вынужденную остановку. Всю дорогу Бонд старательно игнорировал настойчивые расспросы Элис и периодические подсказки бортового компьютера и был искренне рад, когда девушка всё же заснула.  
Санкт-Петербург, некогда бывший одним из крупнейших городов России, за три десятилетия, прошедшие после поражения Русско-Китайского союза в войне с Британской империей, пришёл в запустение и обветшал. Этот город располагался слишком близко к британской границе, чтобы в нём рисковали жить, и потому превратился в своего рода перевалочный пункт для контрабандистов и шпионов. Периодически здесь случались стычки, когда очередную группу, тайно пересёкшую границу, встречал отряд вооружённых военных, Бонд и сам пару раз нарывался на засаду.  
Здесь, на севере города, их должен был подобрать британский вертолёт. Вернее, подобрать должны были Элис — Бонд собирался вернуться назад и во что бы то ни стало добраться до Вэндора, но сообщать об этом он не планировал.  
Ягуар, в рассветных сумерках почти сливающийся с асфальтом, медленно вкатился на территорию заброшенного завода, шурша шинами по раскиданной щебёнке. Невысокие здания из мрачного красного кирпича, зияя выбитыми стёклами, обступили их со всех сторон, ограничивая обзор и пространство для манёвра. Засаду Бонд заметил как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть разогнаться и поставить машину на два колеса, уворачиваясь от выпущенной русскими ракеты. Элис, испуганно взвизгнув, вцепилась в ручку двери; она даже не сразу поняла, что происходит, но Бонду было уже не до неё. Рациональная часть его сознания, мгновенно осознавшая, что никакого вертолёта больше нет и в помине, красочно выматерилась; однако другая часть, охваченная всё усиливавшимся действием активатора, напротив, испытала радость. Его цель была слишком далеко, и 007 инстинктивно выискивал в окружающем его пространстве любой признак жизни. Русских было пятеро — он сосчитал их по биению сердца за короткие мгновения до того, как ягуар снова коснулся дороги всеми четырьмя колёсами. Бонд крутанул руль, разворачивая машину на месте и принимая автоматную очередь бронированным бортом автомобиля.  
— Что происходит?! — закричала Элис, закрывая голову руками.  
— Пригнись, — спокойно посоветовал ей Бонд, рывком переключая передачи. Он втопил педаль газа в пол, посылая ягуар вперёд; машина, наехав одним колесом на препятствие, накренилась, и Бонд воспользовался этим, чтобы на полной скорости въехать на отвесную стену, оказавшись левым бортом перпендикулярно к земле. Элис снова закричала; 007, игнорируя её, высунулся из открытого окна, держа руль лишь одной рукой, и, перегнувшись через крышу автомобиля, расстрелял убежище русских, которое располагалось на втором этаже дома напротив. Ещё один выстрел, выше предыдущих — и с крыши того же дома упал четвёртый из нападавших.  
Бонд снова крутанул руль; ягуар тяжело приземлился на дорогу, чиркнув передним бампером по асфальту, и замер как вкопанный.  
— Молодец, малышка, — произнёс Бонд с нескрываемой любовью, и, снова высунувшись из окна, дважды выстрелил назад, снимая пытавшегося сбежать пятого.  
Элис подняла голову, нерешительно отводя от неё руки, и ошеломлённо посмотрела на агента. Тот хладнокровно отщёлкнул магазин вальтера и заменил его полным.  
— Боюсь, ты не попадешь домой к обеду, — произнёс он.  
Активация лицензии походила на голод — когда вы чётко знаете, что хотите съесть, ничто другое, ни даже изысканные деликатесы, не способны заменить желаемое, лишь только дать небольшую отсрочку. Убив пятерых человек, Бонд смог на время перевести дыхание; он по-прежнему чувствовал местонахождение Вэндора — это знание вызывало почти невыносимую боль, и Бонду едва хватало силы воли, чтобы вести себя как ни в чём не бывало. В конце концов, он прошёл блестящую подготовку — чипы с лицензией на убийство не ставят в МИ-6 всем подряд.  
Элис перевела дыхание и ответила на удивление спокойно:  
— Спасибо, кэп, я уже догадалась.  
Бонд одобрительно хмыкнул и прикоснулся к своему наушнику.  
— 007 на связи.  
— Где вас черти носят, 007? — мгновенно отозвался недовольный женский голос. В другое время Бонд бы усмехнулся и в своей обычной манере ответил что-нибудь язвительное. Но сейчас ему было слишком не до того.  
— Вертолёта нет, на месте встречи была засада. Мы пересечём границу на машине.  
— Твою мать, — прошипела М сквозь зубы, и Бонд был с ней совершенно солидарен. Затем, словно вспомнив неожиданно, она негромко поинтересовалась с искренней тревогой в голосе: — Сколько часов вы уже активированы?  
— Шесть, мэм.  
Большинство агентов к этому времени уже слетели бы с катушек и покромсали всё, до чего смогли бы дотянуться, но М лучше других было известно, что 007 никогда не был среди большинства.  
— Сколько ещё вы продержитесь?  
— Я не знаю, — ответил он после непродолжительной паузы. — Часа три. Может, больше.  
— Вы должны доставить девушку невредимой, 007. Невредимой, вы меня поняли?  
— Более чем. Если вы позволите, я бы приступил к выполнению задания. А то, знаете ли, время поджимает... — он всё же не держался от сарказма, за что был вознаграждён возмущённым фырканьем М, прежде чем та отключила связь.  
— Мы поедем вот прямо так? — недоверчиво уточнила Элис. — Ни еды, ни других припасов, ни, хотя бы, просто передохнуть и поспать — просто взяли и поехали?  
— Нам нужно добраться до границы. Это займёт пару часов. Там ты и поешь, и поспишь, и в туалет сходишь, если надо, — раздражённо отозвался Бонд, опять прикрывая глаза и делая несколько глубоких вдохов. Затем он, перегнувшись через девушку, открыл бардачок и вытащил оттуда чёрный футляр, в котором оказалось несколько уже наполненных шприцов. Бонд достал один из них из-под удерживающей резинки и снял колпачок.  
— Что это? — Элис настороженно наблюдала за его манипуляциями.  
— Транквилизатор, — неохотно проронил Бонд, вкалывая лекарство в вену на шее.  
— А если серьёзно? — девушка смерила его снисходительно-насмешливым взглядом.  
— А я и не шучу, — очень спокойно ответил 007. Видимо, что-то в его глазах заставило Элис поверить ему, потому что, уже открыв рот для новой реплики, она неожиданно осеклась, и на её лице промелькнуло тревожное выражение, быстро сменившееся, однако, привычным недоверием. Бонд ничего не добавил. Режим активации почти полностью погасит седативный эффект, но в прошлый раз именно благодаря транквилизаторам он сумел продержаться семь часов. Бонд прислушался к своему телу. Сердце постепенно замедлилось до семидесяти ударов в минуту, резкость восприятия цветов уменьшилась, слух притупился, и 007 знал, что скорость его реакция сейчас тоже упала почти до нормальных значений. Но при этом малейшего выплеска адреналина было сейчас достаточно, чтобы вернуть его в прежнее состояние. Разумный компромисс между осторожностью и потребностью продержаться в адекватном состоянии как можно дольше.  
Ягуар снова плавно двинулся вперёд, затем завернул за угол — там, как и предполагал Бонд, стоял громадный внедорожник, от колёс до самой крыши заляпанный грязью. Бонд хмыкнул и вышел из своей машины.  
— Вылезай, — сказал он, хлопнув ладонью по крыше ягуара, — поезд дальше не идёт.  
— В смысле? — не поняла Элис.  
— Бак почти на нуле. Далеко не уедем, а я сильно сомневаюсь, что где-то здесь случайно найдётся канистра с нужным топливом. Я даже не представляю, что Кью в неё заливает.  
— Кто?  
— Неважно, — усмехнулся Бонд. — Просто садись. Отсюда пора убираться.  
Он снова нырнул в салон ягуара, быстро нащупал какую-то точку справа от экрана бортового компьютера и резко дёрнул, вырывая кусок панели и обнажая ворох проводов. Запустив руку внутрь, Бонд вытащил оттуда носитель искусственного интеллекта, оборвал все идущие от него провода и вставил крошечный чип в небольшое углубление в портсигаре, предварительно достав оттуда одну сигарету. На обратной стороне портсигара загорелся небольшой экранчик.  
— Нам понадобится навигатор, — пояснил он в ответ на недоумённый взгляд Элис.  
— Вообще-то, я о сигаретах. Ты в курсе, что в империи запрещено курить?  
Бонд хмыкнул и щёлкнул зажигалкой.  
— Полагаю, именно поэтому я так люблю командировки. Если бы в империи запретили ещё и виски, я бы вообще никогда не возвращался в Лондон.

Транквилизаторов хватило на три часа. Когда Бонд вколол третью дозу, он сразу понял, что чуда не случится — препарат подействовал куда слабее, чем в предыдущие два раза, и его эффект прошёл очень быстро.  
Элис, в начале пути постоянно пытавшаяся разговорить своего спутника, теперь сидела молча и почти не двигаясь. Бонд не знал, как именно девушка объясняла себе происходящее, но она явно поняла уже, что с ним что-то не так.  
— Ты слышала когда-нибудь про лицензию на убийство? — спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Он крепко сжимал руль, словно это было единственное, что помогало ему держать себя в руках; дыхание было учащённым и поверхностным. По виску скатилась капля пота, но Бонд не стал её вытирать — для этого пришлось бы отпустить руль, а он не хотел рисковать.  
— Все слышали, — осторожно ответила Элис.  
— Полагаю, о ней ходит много слухов, а? — Бонд хрипло усмехнулся. Девушка пожала плечами. — Лицензия — это чип, вживлённый в мозг у основания черепа. Она активируется специальным препаратом, в состав которого должна входить ДНК жертвы. Агента с активированной лицензий не остановить, пока он не убьёт свою цель. Деактивировать лицензию невозможно.  
007 запнулся и зашипел сквозь зубы от боли, когда его ногу свело судорогой. Внедорожник вильнул, но Бонду удалось его удержать.  
— А если агент не сможет убить свою цель? — спросила Элис, и Бонд неожиданно понял, что впервые за всё это время уловил исходящие от неё нотки страха. Ни когда она лежала связанная в багажнике похитителей, ни когда Бонд устраивал американские гонки на своей машине, она не испытывала страха. Азарт, волнение, лёгкий испуг, выплеск адреналина — но не страх.  
— Лицензия тянет тебя к жертве. Всё сильнее и сильнее, чем больше времени проходит. Ты постепенно теряешь над собой контроль, всё сознание захватывает стремление убить. И если цель далеко, ты начинаешь убивать тех, до кого сможешь дотянуться.  
— И сколько времени осталось у тебя, прежде чем ты захочешь меня убить? — Элис изо всех сил старалась, чтобы её голос прозвучал ровно и даже беззаботно, но не смогла сдержать нервного смешка.  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Бонд, бросая на девушку короткий взгляд и снова переводя его на дорогу. — Последний рекорд принадлежал мне, но я только что его побил.  
— Оптимистично, — хмыкнула Элис.  
Через полчаса ему пришлось остановить машину — его руки дрожали, всё тело сводило судорогой, глаза застилала пелена. Элис попыталась помочь ему вылезти наружу, но Бонд довольно резко оттолкнул её, не позволяя прикоснуться. Он и так сдерживался из последних сил и не был уверен, что не сорвётся, если кто-то окажется к нему так близко. Бонд чувствовал её запах, и стук её сердца отдавался у него в ушах вместо собственного пульса. Он закрыл глаза, сделал несколько вдохов и судорожно вцепился обеими руками в распахнутую дверцу машины. Мышцы на руках вздулись, и ему показалось, что металл начинает прогибаться под пальцами.  
Элис подошла почти неслышно — он не различил её шагов за мерным стуком пульса в ушах. Она легко коснулась ладонями его напряжённых плечей, осторожно сжала, пытаясь заставить его расслабиться. Бонд, резко обернувшись, схватил её за горло, но тут же отпустил, тяжело дыша и дрожа всем телом.  
— Не подходи ко мне. Не трогай меня, — угрожающе прорычал он. Бонд смотрел ей в глаза и снова видел в них страх, но она боялась не его самого, а того, что может случиться, если он сорвётся. Она... верила ему? Бонд невольно рассмеялся, когда осознал это, словно услышал какую-то шутку.  
Элис закусила губу и прикоснулась кончиками пальцев к его щеке. Бонд закрыл глаза и глубоко втянул ноздрями воздух, пропитанный её запахом. Он почувствовал, как девушка провела пальцем по его скуле, затем переместила ладонь ему на затылок, ни на миг не разрывая контакта, и поцеловала.  
Он развернул её рывком, прижимая к капоту машины, и отчаянно впился в её губы. Часть его сознания, ещё отдававшая себе отчёт в происходящем, кричала, что он совершает ошибку, но Бонду было уже плевать. Его рука легла на обтянутое джинсой бедро девушки, поднялась выше, грубо задирая футболку и обхватывая крепкую грудь сквозь кружевное бельё. Элис обвила его обеими ногами и запрокинула голову назад, издавая глухой стон. Бонд сжал зубами тонкую кожу на её горле, чувствуя одновременно собственное возбуждение и отголоски ощущений Элис, и он подумал, что, похоже, многое потерял, никогда не занимаясь сексом в состоянии активации.  
Последней вменяемой мыслью, которая посетила голову Бонда, была мысль о том, что Мэллори ему за это вставит так, что мало не покажется.  
Когда он проснулся, было уже утро. Они оба лежали на заднем сидении джипа, прижавшись друг к другу в поисках тепла — ночи на территории Восточной Европы в мае ещё довольно холодные, кроме того, Бонда ощутимо знобило. Он осторожно пошевелился и отвёл в сторону прядь светлых волос, падавших на лицо Элис. Он слышал её тихое дыхание, но всё равно хотел убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке — что он не причинил ей вреда.  
Бонд выбрался из машины, стараясь не потревожить спящую девушку, — и едва не упал на влажную от росы траву, лишь в последний миг удержавшись за дверцу. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь чувствовал себя настолько слабым — словно его месяц держали без еды и в замкнутом пространстве. Колени подгибались, руки тряслись. Бросив взгляд на наручные часы и быстро произведя подсчёты в уме, Бонд понял, что с момента активации семнадцать часов. Семнадцать. Он продержался вдвое дольше, чем когда-либо. очевидно, за это приходилось платить. по крайней мере, он больше не испытывал желания кого-то убить. Острота восприятия притупилась, и ему казалось, что он оглох и ослеп, хотя это было не так.  
С третьей попытки он сумел прикурить от зажигалки, но на то, чтобы открыть багажник и достать что-то из еды, его уже не хватило. Бонд обессиленно опустился на землю, прислонившись спиной к грязному колесу. Он так и сидел, пока его не нашла Элис.  
— Джеймс? — встревоженно воскликнула она, помогая ему подняться. Он встал, придерживаясь одной рукой за крыло машины, а другой — за плечо Элис.  
— Дерьмово, — констатировал он. — Там где-то... в багажнике. Сумка, чёрная.  
— В которую ты кинул то, что вытащил из своей машины? — мгновенно сообразила Элис. Ей потребовалось не больше минуты, чтобы найти и принести Бонду сумку.  
— Шприц. С жёлтым колпачком, — коротко распорядился он.  
Элис начала судорожно копаться в сумке. Бонд схватил её за руку и чуть сжал — насколько хватало сил.  
— Не суетись. Я пока не умираю.  
— Правда? — нервно усмехнулась девушка, убирая непослушную прядь волос; в её взгляде плескалось настоящее беспокойство за него, Бонду даже не надо было чувствовать её, чтобы понять это. — А по тебе и не скажешь. Куда колоть?  
— А справишься? — усомнился он.  
— Я проходила курсы оказания первой помощи. Даже искусственное дыхание делать умею, — ухмыльнулась она, и Бонд слабо улыбнулся.  
— Да, в этом я вчера имел возможность убедиться. — Он посерьёзнел и чётко произнёс, закрыв глаза: — В сердце. Коли в сердце.  
Элис сосредоточенно сжала шприц двумя руками. Когда она вогнала иглу ему в грудь, Бонд лишь сдавленно выдохнул — Элис действительно знала, что делает.  
Он потерял сознание почти сразу. Каким-то образом она сумела затащить его обратно в машину — по крайней мере, когда Бонд снова пришёл в себя, он лежал опять на заднем сидении машины, а Элис сидела за рулём. Бонд сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, проверяя работу лёгких и сердца, проанализировал свои ощущения. Слабости, вроде, больше не было, органы чувств вернулись в норму — он снова чувствовал пульс Элис и её запах, и это было странно и невозможно, потому что этого не могло быть. Если его лицензия по-прежнему активирована, он должен жаждать крови, должен желать убивать — хоть кого-нибудь, если уж до настоящей цели никак не добраться. Если же ему удалось каким-то образом деактивироваться, он не должен ни чувствовать запахи, ни слышать звуки за гранью восприятия. И тем не менее — он чувствовал и слышал и никого не пытался убить.  
Если в МИ-6 узнают о том, один из «двойных нулей» сумел сломать лицензию на убийство, понял Бонд, его распилят на кусочки, пытаясь понять, как это, вообще, вышло. 007 не был уверен, что хочет стать лабораторной морской свинкой, даже во имя Англии. Строго говоря, он сильно сомневался, что подобные эксперименты принесут какую-то пользу Англии, как вряд ли ей принесло пользу открытие самой технологии встраиваемых нейро-чипов. Живя в Лондоне, ещё можно было в это поверить, но он слишком часто бывал на территории бывшего Евросоюза и даже за границами Британии. Джеймс Бонд не был наивен и прекрасно осознавал, на какой режим работает.  
Он сел и одной рукой взлохматил волосы. Увидев его в зеркале заднего обзора, Элис приподняла брови, задавая безмолвный вопрос, и Бонд криво улыбнулся.  
— Лучше.  
— Это радует, — она улыбнулась светло и совершенно по-детски, вмиг напомнив Бонду о своей юности. Он нахмурился и поинтересовался:  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
Элис хохотнула.  
— Не беспокойся, я совершеннолетняя, — отозвалась она, улыбаясь. Бонд ухмыльнулся и полез назад, в багажник, чтобы достать оттуда какой-нибудь еды.  
Элис продолжала наблюдать через зеркало за тем, как он, найдя пару яблок, принялся их сосредоточенно грызть.  
— Ты говорил, что лицензию невозможно деактивировать, — неожиданно произнесла она задумчиво, что-то прикидывая в голове.  
Бонд замер и пристально посмотрел на неё.  
— Да, говорил.  
— Хорошо, — спокойно кивнула Элис, и Бонд так и не смог понять, имела ли она в виду то, о чём он подумал.

Через два дня Элис Мэллори подобрала полиция в маленьком городке на территории Германии. На все вопросы она мотала головой, отказываясь что-либо объяснять, пока её не привезут к отцу. Следов Бонда найти так и не удалось.  
Спустя неделю Оливер Вэндор, негласный глава британского сопротивления, был убит в Шанхае, куда он сбежал после неудавшегося покушения под Москвой.

М заметила его, едва переступив порог комнаты. Она на мгновение замерла, затем спокойно прошла дальше и зажгла настольную лампу.  
— Где вас носило, чёрт подери, — раздражённо спросила она.  
— У меня были кое-какие незавершённые дела, которые просто не давали мне спать, — отозвался Бонд, выходя из тени. Он насторожился, почувствовав едва уловимый запах, примешивавшийся к аромату её парфюма. 007 легко опознал этот запах, хотя это и стало для него полной неожиданностью, но промолчал. М не должна была знать о его новых талантах, а его самого совершенно не касалось, с кем она спит. Куда больше его интересовало, знал ли кто-то о том, что именно М и Мэллори спонсировали сопротивление.  
— Вы убили Вэндора, чтобы снять активацию? — уточнила М. Бонд кивнул. М покачала головой и вздохнула.  
— Вам придётся приложить усилия, чтобы убедить в этом комиссию.  
Бонд приподнял брови в вежливом удивлении. Он не стал спрашивать, откуда и что именно ей известно.  
— Но они поверят? — уточнил он.  
М смерила его долгим взглядом, затем пожала плечами.  
— Вы вернули министру внутренних дел его единственную дочь, одновременно лишив повстанцев слишком опасного козыря. Сейчас вам готовы будут поверить, даже если вы на глазах у всех снесёте мне голову.  
— Я запомню, — улыбнулся Бонд.  
— Я рада, что вы вернулись, — искренне произнесла М. — А теперь я была бы признательна, если бы вы вымелись из моего дома. Я даже не хочу знать, как вы узнали адрес.  
— Скажите спасибо Кью, бортовой компьютер в моей бывшей машине просто гениален, — Бонд уронил на кофейный столик чип-носитель и, пройдя мимо М, двинулся к выходу из комнаты. Однако уже на пороге он неожиданно остановился и проронил через плечо, повернув голову назад:  
— Любая попытка подорвать могущество империи извне заранее обречена на провал, и сопротивление утонуло бы в крови, если бы МИ-6 не остановила Вэндора.  
Он не был уверен, что М решится ему ответить — в конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы она могла рискнуть ему довериться?  
— Верно, — ответила М после небольшой паузы. И добавила ещё через пару мгновений, словно сомневаясь в том, что правильно поступает: — Империю можно разрушить только изнутри.  
— Я так и думал.  
Когда он вышел на улицу, Гарэт Мэллори курил, стоя возле своей машины, припаркованной через дорогу. Бонд задержал на нём взгляд и коротко кивнул, прежде чем свернуть в противоположную сторону. Он мстительно подумал, что склонность заводить любовников постарше в семье Мэллори, очевидно, передаётся по наследству.


End file.
